This invention relates to woodworking fixtures and more particularly to templates and stationary guides for hand-held power tools. Natural materials such as earth, rocks, wool, and in particular, wood, have become very popular in the arts and craft with both the professional and the master craftsmen. Decorative engraving on a wooden workpiece can be achieved with a hand-held drill or a router with the help of a guiding pattern. However, it is very difficult to create repetitive designs which remain symmetrical not only on the particular workpiece but also from one workpiece to another. It is also extremely difficult to repetitively and consistently create engraving designs of varying depth and width without using complex machinery such as laser beam devices.